


Our own ceremony

by Saku015



Series: Seijoh Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hotels, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Olympics, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Reunions, Seijoh Week 2020, Sleepy Cuddles, Trainer Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi meet after the opening ceremony of the 2021 Olympics.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Seijoh Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905952
Kudos: 124
Collections: Seijoh Week 2020





	Our own ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Reunion.

Iwazumi’s phone had buzzed at least for the 100th time that night. It had started it since the end of the opening ceremony. He had still at least five minutes till the tactical meeting of the Japanese team ended – and Oikawa wasn’t seemed to give up getting him to his room anytime soon. He was about to throw poor phone to the wall, when coach Foster finally allowed them to go back to their rooms.

”Are you okay, Hajime-san?” Kageyama asked, stepping to him. Despite being irritated as hell, Hajime felt his lips quirking up in a smile at the sight of him.

”I’m all right, Tobio,” he assured him, ruffling the younger’s hair.

”Oikawa-san has been bugging you, hasn’t he?” Tobio asked and Hajime was amused once again how his sense of observation had developed when it came to human interactions. ”He must miss you a lot,” Tobio concluded, making Hajime blush hard.

”You’re pretty confident in that, aren’t you?” Teh older asked, ruffling the younger’s hair with strenght.

”Hajime-san!” Tobio squaked, trying to swatch the hand away. 

Hajime only laughed, then told him to go to his shared room with Hinata. They would face the French National Team on the next day after all. After that, he took his way towards the elevator to go up to the floor he naded. After pushing the right button, he opened his phone and rolled his eyes. There were at least 20 unread messages from his boyfriend. 

When he reached the floor, he stepped out of the elevator, then walked up to room 206. The same moment when he raised his hand to knock, the door was swung open and he gained an armful of crying Oikawa. Iwaizumi tumbled back a bit, trying to regain his balance. After doing that, he wrapped his own arms around the other man, sighing contentedly.

”You hadn’t answered to my text for two hours, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa complained, voice muffled by Hajime’s shoulder. Said man only sighed, rolling his eyes once again.

”I had a team meeting, dumbass,” Hajime said. ”What about you. I do not think your coach is that accepting when it comes to messaging while he talks.”

”Ah, we had our own meeting yeserday, so we could have our night free after the ceremony,” Oikawa said, leaning a bit back. ”So, my only program was to wait for you,” he beamed up at Hajime, who blushed bright red.

”Anyways, let’s get inside,” the raven said, pulling his brown companion after him. After Oikawa closed the door, they walked up to the bed. ”Lay down,” Hajime ordered the other and Tooru pouted.

”But I wanna spend the night with catching up with Iwa-chan!” He whined childishly.

”My team’s match only starts at 2 PM tomorrow, so we have all the time before 12:30 to ourselves,” Hajime said, trying to persuade him. 

It worked, cause Oikawa beamed up at him, then climbed in the bed without any more complaints. Hajime followed him and after he took up a comfortabe position, Tooru snuggled up at him immediately. Hajime gently smiled down at him, wrapping one of his arms around the other’s shoulder. Tooru closed his eyes and hummed sleepily.

”I missed you, Hajime-chan,” he mumbled before falling asleep. Hajime leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

”I missed you too, Tooru!”


End file.
